


Nothing Else Matters

by CreepyGhostQueen



Series: AU high school dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyGhostQueen/pseuds/CreepyGhostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your fling in high school, Dean searches for you to fulfill his dying wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read Love Bites to enjoy this. But it'll give a bit more "plot"

You arrive home late, your husbands jesing interceptor, parked in the dimly lit driveway. You park your car beside his and make your way inside. "Ryan?" You shout up the stairs. 

"Welcome home." He shouts from the stairs and makes his way down to you. He grabs your waist an pulls you in for a kiss. "Have you been expecting any calls?" He asks hesitantly. 

"No?" You set your purse on the counter and dig through the cupboards for food. 

"A number keeps calling, I traced it back to Kansas, but there's too many names attached with the number. All men." He kisses your cheek. 

"Well what do they want?"

"When I answer they hang up." He sighs. "Been calling just about every hour. On voicemail too."

"Did you try calling back?"

"Nothing but silence." His eyes dart to the living room. "Hockey's on." He paused. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead." You smile and he bends down to kiss your forehead. "Be uo when it's over." He shouts. 

Your stomach was now empty. Why would a man from Kansas, be calling you, other than your father. You had moved away from all that country life years ago, Detroit was your home now, it wasn't glorious, but it was better than there. 

You were tired, and all you wanted to do was shower and sleep. You pulled yourself upstairs and into the bathroom. Your clothes hit the floor and you heard the piercing ring of your bedroom phone. 

"Same number!" Your husband yells up the stairs. You hear his initial softness as he answers the phone and then an agressive growl as he shouts at them to stop calling. 

You step in hithe shower and attempt to relax. It was pointless, you simply washed and dried off, not staying in a moment longer than necessary. There was a pit in your stomach, the caller seemed to you very mysterious, stalker, only looking for you. 

With the towel wraped tightly around your body you make your way over to your room. "Everything okay?" Ryan asks. He can sense your unease. 

"I'm fine." You force a smile. 

"Are you sure?" He pulls you into a embrace. "You sure?" He kisses from your shoulders up to your cheek. 

"I'm fine." You giggle before kissing him on the lips. "Now go back to your game, I'm just going to read for a bit."

"Love ya." He smiles. 

"Love you too." 

He leaves you alone in your bedroom. You eye the phone suspiciously. The receiver is cold in your hands as you scroll to the recent calls. The number seems to be out of Lawrence. Lawrence Kansas, not your husbands last name. 

Your fingers shakes before pressing the call button firmly. It rings a few times before you are greeted with static. "Hello?" You mutter softly. 

"Y/N?" A familiar voice asks. 

"Yes, who is this?"

There's a long pause, you are about to hang up when he speaks. "Dean. Dean Winchester."

You nearly drop the receiver in tears. It rocks vigorously in your shaking hand. "Dean? How?"

"I've missed you Y/N. You're all I think about."

"Shit." You mumble, unsure of what to say. "How've you been?"

"Seen better days" he sighs. 

"And your brother?"

"Him too." A pause. "I'm in Detroit for the week."

"How did you know I was here?" You ask the long awaited question. 

"Took a bit of searching." He admited and you hear a shuffle of papers. "Well a lot of searching."

"Why are you in Detroit?"

"I'm on a hunt." His tone of voice was weary. 

"It's not hunting season-"

"Well, I don't hunt animals." He chuckles. 

"You did in high school."

"Ya-" you can hear his shuttering breath. "I hunt more dangerous things now."

"Like people?" You ask. 

"What I hunt can barely be concidered human-but yes." 

"A bounty hunter." You smile. "Sounds like your ideal job."

"Ya-" another long pause. "Y/N?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Who kept answering?" He asks sincerely. 

You aren't sure if you want to answer honestly, but in the end you do. "Ryan Lwarence, my husband."

"You married him?" He sounds shocked. 

"Well, yes." You sigh and remember the past. Once high school was over Dean had vanished, leaving his silver class ring as your only reminder that he was ever real. Ryan had been there for you, comforting and sweet. "He didn't leave me." Your words sting him and you knew they would. 

"May I come over?" He asks with excitement. 

"Not now." You nearly shout. "Tomorrow, I'll call in sick, you can come once Ryan leaves. Shortly after nine should be safe."

"Deal. See you soon princess." He reissues the almost historic nickname for you. 

***

You faked a cough and a fever, you even managed to make it effective in sounding like you were throwing up. Ryan had left you with a kiss and promised to call and check on you. You were then left alone. You sat against your window and searched for any unfamiliar care to stop at your house. 

The Impala. He still had that ancient Impala. You laughed as you raced to the door and opened it before he could knock. 

"Y/N" he wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace. You wraped him in yours as well and pulled him into your house as not to be seen by your neighbors. 

"I can't believe you went through all this work to see me." You laugh. 

"Actually-" he pauses as though he's carefully selecting his words. 

"Dean?"

"Y/N?" He speaks slowly. "Do you think you could love me again?"

"Dean I never stopped loving you." You hold him tighter. 

He slips off his jacket and tosses it onto the couch. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes." You reassure him. 

"Y/N, I know you're married but-" He trails off. 

"Dean say it." Your eyes meet his and he looks into yours desperately. 

"Will you make love to me, just once more."

"Is everything okay?" You aren't sure if he is sincere or if he simply needed a babe to fuck. 

"I'm going to die soon."

"Form what?" Your eyes grow wide. 

"I'm sick." You back away but he stops you. "It can't spread. I promise I would never risk you getting hurt."

"Dean" you press your lips to his and melt into his arms. He supports your weight and presses his tongue into your mouth, trailing it along yours. You realize that like always he has music playing just quiet enough that you hardly notice. You pick out the words carefully. 

_So close no matter how far_  
 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
 _Forever trusting who we are_  
 _And nothing else matters_

Dean runs his hands down the small of your back and slips them up your shirt, removing it. If it had been anybody but Dean making moves in you you would have screamed and rejected, due to your marriage. But Dean was different. You allow him to unhook your bra and latch his mouth on your nipple, his hand massaging your other breast. 

_Never opened myself this way_  
 _Life is ours, we live it our way_  
 _All these words I don't just say_  
 _And nothing else matters_

You let out a gentle moan and he smiles up at you. He has changed a lot since you last saw him, but his eyes were still stained a beautiful almost tie-dye green. He pulls away and allows you to take his shirt off. On his chest is a tattoo of what seemed like a pentagram. Whatever it was it looked hot on him. 

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
 _Every day for us something new_  
 _Open mind for a different view_  
 _And nothing else matters_

"Dean?" You sigh as he works off his belt. 

"Ya?" He smirks. 

"Why are you here. For real." You order. 

"I told you." He pushes you softly against the wall and allows his hand to slip into your pants. 

"Dean." You giggle. 

"I wanted my first and last time to be with you."

The shock of the words hit like a brick. "I was your first?"

"Please Y/N, let me die happy."

_Never cared for what they do_  
 _Never cared for what they know_  
 _But I know_

You nod and allow him to work off your pants and panties. He smiles down at you. "So beautiful."

He knelt a before you, making you feel like a queen fir just a moment until his tongue is lapping at your clit and you feel like a fucking goddess. His tongue moves is such intricate patterns that seem to be well rehearsed. But you don't mind. 

You tangle your hands in his short brown hair and hold his head closer. His tongue teases you, slipping into your folds and then focusing back onto your bundle of nerves. He runs a head gently up your thigh and slides one, rather long, finger inside of you. You gasp. He moves it in and out slowly until you are slouched against the wall, supported only by his hands, one on your ass, and the other inside of your pussy. 

He ceases his licking and focuses on the work of his fingers. He adds in another and bends them both to hit your g-spot. You shudder. 

_So close no matter how far_  
 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
 _Forever trusting who we are_  
 _And nothing else matters_

Dean lifts you, his hand still inside of you, and carries you to the couch. He drops you, just enough so you bounce a tad. Next he struggles out of his jeans and boxers, revealing to you his hard cock. 

"You were wet." He notes. 

"I always get wet when you touch me." You giggled and you could nearly see his heart skip a beat on pleasure. "Want me to suck it?" You ask almost childishly. 

"Not today." He leans over you. "I just want to be inside of you once more. Roll over"

_Never cared for what they say_  
 _Never cared for games they play_  
 _Never cared for what they do_  
 _Never cared for what they know_  
 _And I know_

You climb to your hands and knees on the couch. He stand against the edge and pulls you back as far as I can. He lines up the head of his dick to the opening of your pussy. Slowly he slides in. "So wet." He moans and places his hands on your ass. 

You buck into him, begging for him to go faster. You grip the coushins tightly and try to hold in your moans, as though Ryan were in the house. 

"You can let it out." He breaths into your ear. 

You moan a bit. 

"That's it princess. Louder."

You obey, and as you do he speeds up. 

"Louder." He nearly shouts. 

"Dean!" You scream. 

As you do so his cock pulsates and sends a warm rush of come into you, this causes your muscles to tighten and an orgasm to strike. 

"Y/N." He sighs and falls to his back upon the floor. You're pressed flat against the couch until he weakly grabs your waist and pulls you down beside him. 

The phone rings. You both look in the direction but neither of you move. You nuzzle yourself into the crook of Deans arm and rest you arm across his sweaty chest. This was something you would never let Ryan know about. After all Dean was dying and there would be no repeatition of these events. The thoughts made your grip tighten. 

"I love you Y/N" he slides you hair to the side and kisses your forehead gently. 

"I love you too Dean. I always will."

His arm wraps tighter around you and you both watch silently at the ceiling. Thoughts raging through both of your minds, but the simple touch of each other's bodies was enough to remain calm, for now at least. Your eyes drift shut and you hug your arm around Dean tighter. 

"Goodnight princess." 

_So close no matter how far_  
 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
 _Forever trusting who we are_  
 _No nothing else matters_


End file.
